


Хозяин территории

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: hankvinweek 2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Paranormal, нечисть!Хэнк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Хэнк не думал в эту ночь охотиться, но к его планам мироздание прислушиваться явно не хотело.hankvinweek 2018Day 6: Paranormal AU (vampires, werewolves, ghosts, etc.)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: hankvinweek 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850332
Kudos: 3





	Хозяин территории

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на неделю хэнвина 2018  
> День 6: Паранормальное АУ

_Возмущённый вопль с боку, тело нечисти под огромными лапами, сладковатый привкус в пасти. И возбуждение по всему телу — поглощение чужой сущности._

Отделив зверя от человеческой сущности и воплотив его в облике призрачного волка, Хэнк думал только обойти свою территорию. Его бы никто не увидел, лишь у самых чувствительных людей поползи бы мурашки по коже, или они ощутили бы совсем рядом присутствие кого-то большого и невидимого. Но не агрессивного. Люди — не его добыча. А вот забредшая или вызванная нечисть — ещё как.

Хэнк не планировал сегодня охотиться: он желал успокоения. Зверь томился, но голода не ощущал. Он вальяжно шёл по улицам, перепрыгивал через целые кварталы, с тоской глядел вдаль: где-то там находились члены его стаи, оберегающие границы территории. Тянуло их навестить, но пока нельзя — человеческое горе его потрепало, отразившись ранами под звериной шерстью. Пока человеческая сущность не найдёт равновесия, воплощение не излечится. И до этого момента он должен был быть один, и члены стаи это понимали. Он издал вой, и издалека его подхватили. Они тоже скучали и ждали его возвращения.

Детройт был практически чист. Небольшая семья из двух взрослых гулей и одного маленького стремилась в Канаду, они не собирались здесь задерживаться. Их пока можно не трогать, они не нападали на людей, и не только из-за присутствия хозяина территории неподалёку. Пара мелких призраков развалились, стоило Хэнку пробежать мимо заброшенной больницы. Ещё два возможных очага, из которых могли прорваться демоны, заняли чуть больше времени, но он справился. И решил, что поборет человеческую апатию и проверит эти места в дневное время суток: без причины возможные очаги не появлялись.

Он бродил вдоль реки, наслаждаясь ощущениями прохлады, когда в воздухе повисла тревожность. Очень знакомая тревожность, плавно усиливающаяся. Зверь втянул воздух и оскалился. Человек далеко в баре вздохнул. Гэвин опять нашёл неприятности.

И вот Хэнк здесь, в подворотне: успел до того, как суккуб приступил к поеданию человека. Демонов Хэнк не любил: ни как добычу, ни как союзников, а ещё они могли быть серьёзными противниками. Благо истощение этого суккуба сделало его невнимательным, слишком сосредоточенным на жертве. Гэвин уже осознал, на кого нарвался, но сил сопротивляться не имел. Зверь приготовился к прыжку — главное не задеть того, кого человеческая сущность назвала близким. Человек сузил глаза — Гэвина ожидал серьёзный разговор.

Суккуб пытался возбудить Гэвина магией, подготавливая к поеданию. Хэнк собрался. Если напасть слишком рано, суккуб успеет спрятаться. Если слишком поздно, пострадает Гэвин. Нужный момент он не имел права упустить.

Стоило суккубу оскалить нечеловечески большие зубы, как Хэнк набросился. Вцепился в плоть нечисти и откинул в сторону, одновременно разворачиваясь и хвостом отпихивая Гэвина на безопасное расстояние. Суккуб лишился человеческого облика и страшно взвыл, бросаясь на волка. Успел нанести несколько глубоких ран, прежде чем волк подмял под себя, разрывая, поглощая собственной сущностью.

Гэвин явно был недоволен увиденной картиной. Но, к счастью, не лез под лапы.

Хэнк не думал сегодня охотиться. А в итоге пришлось поглощать суккуба. Крупная добыча, только вот «переваривать» её долго. Как и зализывать раны. Волк прилёг, отдыхая, а перед мордой появился Гэвин, живой и невредимый, но почему-то недовольный.

А, ну да, Хэнк же обещал при нём никого не есть. Ну, налажал, зато сражение не затянулось. Человеческая сущность возвращала главенство, и зверь по-тихому растворился.

Хэнк пришёл в себя и оглянулся вокруг: никто не обратил внимания на бухающего в одиночестве мужчину. Взгляд поплыл. Этим вечером он не так много выпил, если бы не поглощённый суккуб…

Напиваться дальше перестало иметь смысла — суккубы пьянили сильнее алкоголя. А ведь так хотелось устроить взбучку Гэвину, который наплевал на меры предосторожности.

К слову о… Хэнк достал телефон и отправил Гэвину сообщение, подготовленное заранее. И приготовился ждать, положив голову на скрещенные руки, пытаясь унять эмоции. Иррациональное возбуждение ощущалось слабее, чем в обличье волка, но до приезда Гэвина желательно было бы это подавить.

Или не подавлять и устроить Гэвину весёлую ночь, когда опьянение от поглощения пройдёт.

Гэвин примчался очень быстро. Или Хэнк умудрился впасть в дрёму. Растолкал, показательно раскритиковал, что «опять нажрался как скотина», поехидничал над вяло отвечающим Хэнком и повёл прочь из заведения.

В машине с Гэвина ушла всякая игривость.

— И зачем было так подставляться?

Как интересно.

— Затем, зачем ты опять не надел те амулеты, которые я для тебя достал, — Хэнк попробовал нахмуриться, но нега свела на нет все попытки. Пока вернулась только возможность изъясняться.

Гэвин поморщился, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— Я ж сегодня планировал ехать к тебе, вот и не надел. Ты ж на них тоже плохо реагируешь.

— Потерпел бы. А вот ты слишком лакомый кусочек для подобных мне.

— Пшлнахрн, — процедил сквозь зубы и замолк. Хэнк и без телепатии понимал: Гэвин вспоминал вампиров.

Неприятная история. У Гэвина в предках на многие поколения назад были исключительно люди, ничем не связанные с паранормальным. Такие чистокровные люди редкость — слишком уж часто оно вклинивалось в человеческие гены — и это сделало запах и вкус Гэвина привлекательнее для нечисти, питающейся людьми. Хэнк его опекал по возможности, не раскрывая своей сути. Но всё же нашёлся ушлый вампир, умудрившийся умыкнуть Гэвина в гнездо клана. Ведомый злостью на вторженцев и тревогой за Гэвина, Хэнк со стаей быстро нашли гнездо. Тот был спасён, но впечатлений хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. За ужас, который перенёс Гэвин тогда, Хэнк себя временами терзал.

Надо бы разрядить обстановку. Правда, адекватных идей пока в голове Хэнка не водилось.

— Временами мне хочется тебя облизать так, чтоб любая нечисть издалека понимала сообщение «этого человека не трогать».

Гэвин резче, чем надо, ударил по тормозам перед светофором и офонаревшим взглядом уставился на развалившегося Хэнка. Тот не сдержал улыбки: хотя бы от тяжёлых дум он его избавил. Гэвин открывал рот и закрывал, не зная, как реагировать. Потом издал мученический стон и закатил глаза:

— Вот невозможно с тобой говорить, когда ты бухой. Если ты попадёшься охотникам, они ж тебя тёплым возьмут.

Про охотников говорить не хотелось, да и вообще — Хэнк следил, чтобы у них не было повода приехать в Детройт и его окрестности.

— Гэвин, моё второе я — это волк размером с двухэтажный дом. Поверь, чтоб мне напиться, надо очень постараться.

— А сейчас что с тобой?

Хэнк игриво улыбнулся и демонстративно оглядел Гэвина.

— Я съел суккуба. Который перед этим хотел съесть тебя. Если бы не отдача от поглощения, я бы прям сейчас к тебе полез с неприличными предложениями.

Гэвин бросил взгляд на Хэнка, оценивая степень серьёзности предложения. Губы искривились в усмешке, брови приподнялись

— А ты сможешь?

— До дома доберёмся, продемонстрирую, — нега почти полностью прошла, и Хэнк сверкнул глазами, зная, как сильно это заводит Гэвина.

Он облизнулся и более от дороги не отвлекался, желая добраться до дома побыстрее.

Хэнк прикрыл глаза, представляя, как свою «угрозу» он будет приводить в исполнение.

Ладно, в поглощении суккубов всё-таки есть положительный момент кроме огромной энергии.

(Но в следующий раз лучше бы ощутить это при других условиях)


End file.
